A universal integrated circuit card (UICC), often referred to as a subscriber identification module (SIM) or SIM card, is a smart card that is often included in an electronic device and used to access Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) networks, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks, Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks, Fifth Generation (5G) networks, and/or the like. For example, the UICC may securely store information used to identify and authenticate a subscriber on a wireless network associated with a particular mobile network operator (MNO). An embedded UICC (eUICC) or embedded SIM (eSIM) is a UICC that can be remotely provisioned with one or more operator profiles. Accordingly, in an electronic device with an eUICC, different operator profiles can be installed, enabled, disabled, deleted, and/or the like without having to physically swap the eUICC.